Azad
Appearance Azad usually has short hair and close-trimmed facial hair. When in good health he has some extra weight on his stomach due to his love of food. When possessed, Azad's eyes turn completely black with golden irises. 171cm (5'6") Personality What kind of a person they are Skills and Abilities Able to melt sand and turn it into crystalAzad eats to create energy Mixing their powers, Azad and Faruk together can create huge crystal objects, with Azad shaping the sand matter and Faruk melting it with his fire.Azad and Faruk's powers together Biography Elios told Nishat when and where Azad would appear on Earth, and told him to find him. Elios had glimpses that Azad will be different than other Spirits, able to sense more and that will make him more "vulnerable" and it will be his curse.Azad's Awakening pg1 When Nishat released Danya from the demons possessing her, things didn't go according to plan and Azad ended up being possessed.Nishat freeing Danya from demons He became violent and attacked Nishat.Demon Azad stabs Nishat Nishat was able to chase the demons from Azad's bodyBeware demons, Nishat is going to kick your astral buttsNishat chasing demons from Azad's body and Azad went into hibernation to heal his physical wounds.HibernationDistressed Azad After awaking, Elios brought him to Luna for emotional healing.Time for a visit in a different realmHealingThe healing process Azad loses touch with his powers and sense of humanity, becoming very depressed and losing a lot of weight because he can no longer eat.Azad losing touch with his powers He is unable to defend himself when he's confronted by Elios. He sustains a large slash across his face which leaves scarring even after Nit heals it.Azad after being attacked Nishat asks Elios to restore Azad's humanity in order to help him recover.Elios healing AzadNishat asked Elios for help healing Azad Relationships Raised by Nishat. Azad blocked a sword aimed at Gianni's chest in battle, saving his life and accidentally breaking his nose.Azad saves Gianni Ayla helped him learn how to swim.Ayla teaching Azad to swim In the modern era, Azad befriends a human named Nassim (Jaffe), who he treats like the son he never had.Azad met Nassim They met when Nassim got into a fight with some thieves and Azad helped him out.Nassim and Azad Azad is very close with Afra. They often train together.Training with AfraAzad has been training too hard Trivia * He's the only spirit who eats food * He loves to gift his little crystal sculptures to his beloved onescrystal sculptures * Azad adapted many human habits, not only eating, but also smokingBad Habits and drinking. This last one usually doesn't end well, since Azad gets into a really sad mood when he's drunk too much. Mostly crying because he can't be a humanbad human habits * He likes to sing in the showerAzad singing in the shower * He hates the cold * He drinks milk straight from the containerAzad stop that * Azad has a pet hyenaAzad and his hyena Gallery Krystian and Azad.jpg Faruk sleep-flying.jpg Downtime.jpg Contemplative Azad.png Cuddle pile.jpg Azad tummy.jpg Azad short hair.jpg Azad sand sculpting.jpg Azad Faruk and Nishat.jpg Azad sand.png Azad over time.png crystal tokens.png Human au family tree.png Azad in the desert.png human au.png Azad and Faruk Selfie.png Azad body.png Azad expressions.png Azad sketches.png Azad the snugglebug.png Azad and Nishat sunglasses.png Emotional Azad.png Fashion bois Azad and Faruk.png Sandstorm.png Azad expression sketches.png Azad and Faruk playing video game.png Azad takes really long showers.png Azad being corrupted.png Azad Possessed.png Nishat chasing demons from Azad's body.png Luna healing Azad.png Elios heals Azad.png Post-possession Azad.png Afra and Azad forehead touch.png Azad and good boy hyena.png Azad taking his dog for a walk.png Azad and doggo.png Category:Spirits Category:Fire Category:Sand